Chien Chapter 2
by Bastet Kitten
Summary: A continuation of Leloi's 'Chien'. Inu-Yasha and Kagome have their own family and have left their past of demons and witches behind them, or have they? What is wrong with their son? A one-shot fic


Disclaimer: he ain't mine

Disclaimer: he ain't mine. He ain't Leloi's. Got it?

Note: Ok as many (alright ALL) of the people here know Chien is a story written by the wonderful author Leloi.I read this story about 6 months ago and it is now one of my favorites. So I emailed Leloi and asked for her permission to write a sequel. So to all of you dedicated fans: I DIDN'T STEAL IT. So please don't flame me. If you do, I will cry (joke. But I will feel bad. Leloi is an awesome author. I would never steal anything from her. Or anyone.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chien, The Second Chapter 

By Bastet Kitten with permission from Leloi.

Inu-Yasha was sitting on the hard cold bench in the hospital (I don't know if they are like that in Japan, but they are in America) waiting room.The doors marked Maternity Ward seemed like an ominous symbol of some type, looming up in front of him.He had tried pacing. That made him more nervous. He tried making up a new song, one about his new child. He was too nervous to write. All he could do was sit. Sit and wait. Sit. He smiled vaguely. In the past, every time Kagome had said 'Osuwari' he had slammed into the floor. Oh all the terrible things he had said to her. That had only been a cover. A cover to hide how much he had really…

"Mr. Yasha?" A plump rose-faced nurse had somehow popped up in front of him.She smiled in a motherly way that made Inu-Yasha want to throw up the little he had eaten and said, "She's ready." Inu-Yasha stood up quickly. Too quickly. The nurse jumped back in alarm at the speed of which he had jumped up from his chair and walked to the doors. "T-this way…" 

She led him through the painfully white halls. They looked harsh and unforgiving. She stopped in front of a door with the words Yasha, Kagome. Kagome Yasha. Yes. That was her now. He smiled. His still rather sharp front teeth showed very widely and made the nurse lose the color in her face. He opened the door and the first things he saw were four walls filled with smiling chibi ducks. Urgh. He spotted Kagome through the throng of nurses, doctors and other hospital people that were milling around her. She was flushed and sweating, her face was red, but she still looked so beautiful. More beautiful then he had ever seen her. In her arms was a bundle of blue blankets and towels. 

"Kagome…" he said softly once he was at her side. "Kagome, is this him? Is this our son?" He said, looking joyfully at the red-faced child she held. Tears began to spill over Kagome's cheeks as she replied. "This is him. This is Roi. Our son." Inu-Yasha picked him out of Kagome's arms and looked at him with love. The most love he had ever shown to a human other than Kagome."I love you." He whispered both to Kagome and to the small sleeping child in his arms. "I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roi was playing catch with his mother. His father was sitting on the grass outside their home. Roi thought it was strange how his father had insisted in living in a small house in the suburbs instead of a big house in Tokyo. They could have done so easily. His daddy was a famous singer. He was the best! Roi had to admit he thought some of the songs he had written to his mom were sappy (come on. 7 year olds think parents kissing in gross)

But they sounded awesome. His daddy often said gruffly that having a child had made him soft, but Roi knew he was kidding. He knew how much his daddy loved his mommy. He always looked at her with the same expression, his eyes all soft and funny looking. 

"Catch Roi!" His mommy said. 

"Kay! Come on mommy! Throw this one hard!" His mother tossed the ball to him. It passed over him and into the street.

"I'll get it!" he said and ran out to get it. Suddenly he saw it. A car was bearing down on him. Before he had time to think, at the time when the driver honked the horn, he jumped. Higher and higher, like he was flying. The car drove by under him. 

Back on the ground Inu-Yasha was looking at Roi in horror. He knew what he had to do and he prepared to jump. "Inu! No!" Kagome screamed. 

"I have to Kagome! I wont let him start to become like me!" He leapt and grabbed his son. He landed lightly on their lawn. 

Roi looked into his daddy's gray eyes. His daddy was trembling. 

"Roi. Never do that again. Do you hear me? NEVER!" He saw something glittering in the corner of his daddy's eye. A small tear rolled down his face, making a little rivulet. It was there for a second but then Roi saw his daddy wipe it away. His mommy pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. She was crying and rocking back and forth. The little boy began to cry as well. 

"I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry!" His mother sniffed and said. "Come inside. Supper should be ready soon."

That night when Roi was asleep in bed Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat at the table and began to talk. 

"Kagome I don't know how he did that! There must have been a hitch with the Shikon-no-tama. If he begins to turn youkai the press will never keep quiet. I have to be 'pop star Chien'. My life is practically an open book!" 

"I don't know. I just don't know…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Happy Birthday dear Roi! Happy Birthday to you!" Kagome set the birthday cake in front of the newly teenagered Roi. All his best friends were at his house to celebrate. His girlfriend Mori teased him. "Aw come on! Are you too cool to blow out the candles?" He blew, extinguishing all 13 flames. 

After the cake was eaten and the presents opened and the guests had left Kagome sent Roi to bed at about 11 so she could clean up. She looked out the window. The new moon. Every new moon Roi felt very sick and spent most of the night retching in the bathroom. Thank God it was a Friday. 

Roi woke up, expecting the burning pain in his stomach and head that always visited on then new moon. Instead he felt strange. He could hear everything very well. His mother and father's breathing, the leaky faucet, the crickets. He could see very well too. Everything was very easy to spot even though he was sure it was very late. He got up and went to his mirror. He almost screamed when he saw his reflection. His short black hair was now very long and white; his violet eyes were now shining golden. His teeth were very long and sharp and his nails were too. He had ears on the top of his head. He shot a quick look towards the walls. There were framed articles and pictures of his Dad cluttering it and he saw one from the beginning of his father's career. He had the same eyes, the same ears as Roi had now. 

Roi burst the door to his father's room open and clicked on the light. His mother looked up groggily. "Roi…?" Then she saw him and her mouth dropped open. She started to push his father awake."Kagome? What are you doing?" Then he saw Roi.

"O no… he's a hanyou. The Shikon-no-tama…" 

"EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Roi screamed at his father. "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE YOU DID?! WHAT AM I?" Kagome said, "Inu-Yasha, we would have to tell him sometime. Roi, come out to the kitchen and we will explain all of this." 

(A Few Minutes later)

"So," Roi said, still in a daze, his dog ears buzzing, "All of those stories about the Miko, and the Shikon-no-tama, they were all true?"

"Every word. When the shards were all collected I was whisked right back here. Your father waited four hundred years for me to be born. He tried to find me with his music. He became human for me. He loves you."

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. When I swallowed the Shikon jewel I was transformed to a human, but I guess being a quarter youkai still shows in you. You know that old well in the back of your Grandmother's house?"

"Yeah…"

"That was the portal to the Sengoku Jidai. Your mother shifted between times that way."

"I think… Yes! Maybe the well will work now Inu-Yasha! Roi may be the unlocking key!"

"Do ya think so? It just might be! Do you want to try and see if you can go to where I was born Roi?"

"Yes." Roi now understood, but he was still upset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They pulled up in front of the old temple that was still Mrs. Higurashi's home. A tired looking old woman walked out of the front door. 

"Kagome? Why did you have to come so early? What was so urgent?"

"This momma. Roi"

Roi stepped out from behind his mother and Mrs. Higurashi gasped. She walked over to him and fingered his long white hair. 

"Inu-Yasha…" she whispered. 

"We need to try and use the well momma. We need to." The old woman nodded and wished them luck.

The threesome walked into the old shrine. Inu-Yasha took Kagome's hand and Kagome held Roi's hand and the three of them jumped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They climbed out of the well and Kagome let out a shout of joy. Roi was speechless. His parents weren't lying. And he still had those ears.Inu-Yasha began to run. Kagome and Roi followed. They ended up outside an old wooden hut. 

"Kaede-Babaa…" Kagome whispered. They could hear children shouting inside for dawn was now breaking. Kagome leapt up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door. A harried looking woman with long brown (?) hair tied in a ponytail answered it and when she saw Kagome she shrieked, 

"Kagome! Kagome!!!! Miroku, Kagome's back!!!!!" A man with his hair pulled into a small ponytail on the nape of his neck showed up at the door. His jaw dropped.

"Kagome! You came back!" Kagome hugged each of them and then their eyes rested on Inu-Yasha. 

"Eh, Inu-Yasha! You did become human! And, good Lord, who is that…." They had just spotted Roi who was looking rather shy. "He looks just like you did Inu-Yasha. How?" 

"We don't know. There must have been some loophole in the Shikon-no-tama." 

"Well come in!"

"Where is Kaede?"

Miroku suddenly looked at the ground, and the woman spoke up. 

"Inu-Yasha, Kaede died a few years ago…" 

The woman led the now completely silent party to a big room. 

"These are our children. Mokito, Shinsi, and, Oh dear, Nomari. Nomari! Stop it!" The oldest girl was now in the process of tying up her sleeping brother and sister. She dropped the rope and scowled. Then she saw Roi and looked on with interest. Roi blushed. 

"Sango, they are wonderful. Our only child is Roi. He was our key back!" 

Nomari piped up, 

"Well you sure did a good job. Hell, he's cute. Itai!" Her mother had just slapped her and Roi blushed a deep crimson. In a kind voice Kagome said, 

" Thank you Nomari. I'm sure his girlfriend thinks so too." Nomari scowled. 

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha, I believe you have a story to tell us." Sango said. 

Kagome began to tell the tale

"Right when I got back, I found out that the pop star Chien was transferring to our school…"

And this is where our tale ends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok ok, how'd I do????? Reviews pleeze. 


End file.
